hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashley Sherman
Ashley Sherman was a contestant on Season 13 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 12th place. Personality Ashley was nice, and always kept her emotions for herself and never expressed happiness in the kitchen. While she was not the weakest chef on the red team, she had her faults, and made an unforgivable mistake when she sent raw food to an important table. She had a dislike towards Kalen, due to the latter being a weak link to the team. Season 13 Episode 1 While the chefs were on their way to Hell's Kitchen, the bus pulled over to Pacific’s Cinerama Theatre as Ramsay wanted to show them an inspirational video before going there. After Ramsay revealed the grand prize of the season, he asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Ashley was the third person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Frank. She made a deconstructed chicken and chorizo taco, and while Ramsay said that it did not look appetizing, he thought the taste worked, and she scored 3 points out of 5. The red team won the challenge 24-23, and they were rewarded with dinner at the Bel-Air Hotel, cooked by Wolfgang Puck. During dinner, she called the restaurant the most beautiful place she has ever seen, as well as a dream. During dinner service, Ashley was on the meat station with Roe. She was not seen much, except when she commented on how things were going good for the red team, and they won the service. Episode 2 During the Geoduck Challenge, Ashley was not seen much, but the red team won the challenge 15-14, and they were rewarded with a day on an 80-foot luxury yacht with Ramsay. During the reward, she said that tapping glasses with Ramsay was probably the best experience of her life, and would not mind having him as her best friend. During dinner service, Ashley was on the appetizer station with Janai. She was not seen much, both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 During the Jacket Challenge, Ashley was unable to decipher Roe's recipe, forcing the latter to make a tart instead of an empanada. She was the third person from the red team to compete, and went up against Aaron in the Shepherd's pie round. She lost the round to Aaron as her meat was dry and dreadful. The red team lost the challenge 4-6, and they were punished by taking deliveries of 500 pounds of coffee, grinding them by hand, and prepping both kitchens for the next service. When she saw the men celebrate their victory, she compared them to Justin Bieber fans, and said that she was so angry, she wanted to slam her head into a table. During the punishment, she said that she would not wish any punishment to her worst enemy, and said that it sucked. During dinner service, Ashley was on the fish station with La Tasha. She was not seen much, except when she commented that the meat station was sinking the team because of Kalen's raw lamb. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back in the dorms, Ashley said that it would suck to lose Jennifer as the red team was at their strongest, but was relieved when the latter came back from the hospital. The next day, she witnessed a graduation ceremony in the dining room, but revealed that she dropped out of culinary school as it was not for her. During the Brunch Service Challenge, Ashley was on the crepe station with Kalen. When she saw her partner struggling, she called her the weakest link of the team. The red team won the challenge, and they were rewarded with a trip to San Francisco, and lunch at Alteller Cren. During dinner service, Ashley was on the appetizer station. She hoped to start strong as one mistake from her could fuck the team. She was not seen much, except when she sent a delicious risotto to the pass despite having too much portions in it. The red team eventually won the service. Episode 5 During the Protein Identification Challenge, Ashley was paired with Kalen, and they randomly got alligator chili as their dish. It took them three attempts to guess correctly, after La Tasha suggested that they use the alligator. The red team eventually lost the challenge 7:41-7:07, and they were punished by taking deliveries of pizza ingredients, hand grating cheese, and drinking a protein shake. She called Ramsay mean as it did not matter if the cheese was grated because it would melt eventually. During the punishment, she got short of breath from carrying the deliveries, and said that she should quit smoking. During the Family Night dinner service, Ashley was on the pizza station with Jennifer. She was not seen much, but the red team eventually lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 During the Barn Animal Challenge, Ashley was paired with La Tasha in the first part, and they got veal chops and couscous. Her dish was not used for the second part, and the red team eventually lost the challenge 25-28. They were punished by extracting all the bone marrow for a ribeye special during the next service, and making the stock. During dinner service, Ashley was on the appetizer station with Roe. After Katie and Roe got kicked out of the kitchen, she was reassigned to the fish station. However, she sent overcooked scallops, and Ramsay kicked her out as well. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 After Katie's elimination, Ashley welcomed Sterling as a new teammate, much to her dismay. Back in the dorms, she agreed with Jennifer that he was not taking the competition seriously, and added that it would only get worse. During the Italian Cuisine Challenge, Ashley chose to go up against Fernando, and they were cooking a saltimbocca, although she had no idea what that dish was. During the cooking, she admitted that she sucked with Italian food, but wanted to prove herself and decided to fake it. She was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Fernando. She made a brucutto and basil saltimbocca, it was criticized for not having sage instead of basil, and she lost the round to Fernando. The red team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by prepping for an Italian Night service, breaking down squid for a black ink tagliatelle dish, and making pasta from scratch. During the Italian Night dinner service, Ashley was on the fish station. At one point, she was forced to redo her tagliatelle due to Roe's blue steak, and she sarcastically thanked her for it. Later, her calamari dish was sent back from the Italian Consulate table for being raw, and that caused a fed up Ramsay to kick the red team out. Both teams were named joint-losers, and they were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, Ashley was considered by Sade and La Tasha for being the weakest on the team at that point, but she retorted that it was her first bad service, and all she wanted in the competition was to work with Ramsay, not even caring about the $250,000. Ashley was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Roe being the second, and they joined Aaron and Steve from the blue team. During her plea, she said that she only had one bad dinner service, and despite admitting that her mistake was a terrible one, she promised to work the fish station every single day to fix it. However, she was eliminated as her mistake on the Consulate table was unacceptable, and because it got the red team to be kicked out of the kitchen. Ramsay gave no comment on Ashley’s elimination, and she did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Episode 16 Ashley returned for the last dinner service of the season, because Aaron did not. She was La Tasha's last pick, after Sade, Roe, and Fernando. While discussing La Tasha's menu, her suggestion on removing some elements was rejected, and she decided to take a live and learn attitude from that moment. During dinner service, Ashley was on the meat station. At one point, her pork was already cooked, but Fernando said that he needed six minutes on his sea bass, leading her to remind him that he got picked before her. She performed strongly on meat, and said that both the meat and fish got their shit together. La Tasha eventually won the finals over Bryant. Nomination history Trivia *Since Aaron did not return to the final dinner service of the season, she took his place. *After her appearance on the show, she became a cook at ArtsQuest Center, before returning to her old employer at ARAMARK Refreshment Services. Quotes * "Eh, eh, eh. Time's tickin' fools, and you're fuckin' up." *"Once cheese is melted, it doesn't matter if it was hand-grated. You're just doing this to be mean!" *(After being eliminated) "I didn't expect to get eliminated tonight because people have done way worse than this competition than I have, This is all I wanted to do, But I mean Chef Ramsey obviously just thought that I wasn't good enough. And that's a terrible feeling." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 13 Category:Pennsylvanians Category:Final Service Brigade Category:12th Place